hopelessly devoted to you
by dianna47
Summary: Le jour où la talentueuse Dianna Agron tomba en amour pour sa meilleure amie, elle ne s'y était en aucun cas attendu. Va t-elle réussir à lui confier ses sentiments ? Ou va t-elle prendre peur, et fuir l'amour qui l'attends ? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Elle est là, me regardant de son regard brun, empreint de douceur. Si seulement elle savais ce que je ressentait au fond de mon âme, elle aurait sans doute pris peur, et je n'aurais jamais revu ce doux regard, ce visage aux sculptures angéliques, et sa voix .. Elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse sous la table, sans s'arrêter de discuter avec Naya. Mon petit démon prenais un malin plaisir à me taquiner. Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder ses jambes si bien sculptées, sous sa robe pas assez courte à mon goût. Peut être que je devrais calmer mes pensés avec qu'on ne remarque un changement que je ne saurais expliquer si l'on me le demande. La conversation tourna sur Naya, sa relation avec Heather, et Lea qui prévoyais déjà un grand mariage pour elles, tout comme à son habitude. Mais son ton si enthousiaste d'un rien, était si adorable. Tout chez elle, me faisait craquer.  
Elle commence à se rapprocher légèrement de moi, assez discrètement lorsque Naya tourna son attention ailleurs. Elle remonte au même moment sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse, mon souffle se coupe, et ma seule envie en ce moment : Quitter ce restaurant au plus vite, et lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

Le retour fut calme, et Lea ne parlais que très peu, ce qui ne facilitais pas la tache de lui confier mes sentiments à son égards. Des regards en coin assez timides se lançaient, et parfois nos mains se frôlaient sur les sièges de la voiture. Au fond, j'avais peur qu'elle se lasse de moi. J'ai tellement peur de lâcher tout ce que je ressent, que mes mots ne voulaient plus sortir, et les conversations devenaient de plus en plus rares. Je me sentais ennuyeuse, et je pense qu'elle le ressent.  
A peine arriver, elle enleva son manteau, et alla se changer en vêtements plus confortables pour la nuit, short et débardeur. Je fis de même, et elle me rejoignit dans le salon, puis choisit un film comme on en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle s'installa tout près de mon corps, je frissonna, ce qu'elle du sûrement remarquer.

_\- "Tu as froid Di..?_" Elle me regarda avec son regard doux, en posant sa main chaude sur la mienne.  
_\- "Un peu.. Mais ça va, c'est la fatigue avec cette journée."_ Dis-je avec un clin d'œil, scellé par un sourire. Je préféra mentir, ne me sentant pas prête ce soir pour le genre de déclaration, qui me ferait prendre le risque de perdre celle que j'aime.  
_-"Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, je vais te réchauffer.._ " A ses paroles, dur de ne pas avoir de pensés pas très adaptées. Après avoir passer une couverture sur notre dos, Lea se déplaça tout contre moi, sa tête enfuis dans mon cou. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, se blottissant au plus près de moi, ce qui me plaisait énormément.  
Je passait à mon tour mes bras autour de son petit corps, posséssivement, et je la sentit sourire contre mon cou. Elle y déposa un baiser, et je ne pu m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, sentant la tension monter dans mon corps. Elle tourna son attention sur l'écran, le film commençant, et je tenta sans succès de faire de même. Je la regardait, dans mes bras, me demandant si un jour elle serais mienne. Lea releva son visage au niveau du mien, elle avait du remarquer mon regard posé sur elle.

\- _"Tout va bien Dianna ? Tu as l'air..Distante, dans tes pensées. Tu n'aime pas le film ? Parce qu'on peut changer si tu le souhaite ! "_ Son regard ancré dans le mien, je détourna mon attention auprès du film avec un léger sourire, ne pouvant pas laisser paraître mes émotions pourtant si évidentes.  
_-" Le film est super, surtout vu que tu l'as choisit. Je.. Hum, tu es juste la plus belle femme au monde Lea, tout le monde souhaiterais avec la chance que j'ai de te regarder dans mes bras."_  
Je ne pouvais pas la regarder, pinçant mes lèvres, craignant d'en avoir trop dis. Tout était si difficile à cacher en sa présence, sa simple voix me faisait perdre le contrôle de mon corps.  
Elle se serra d'avantage à moi sans rien dire, et embrassa ma joue, avant de regarder à nouveau le film que je n'avais guère suivit. C'est à peine si je savais le titre. Je put même déceler un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Je suppose que c'était bon signe. Après moins d'une heure, ma douce s'éloigna de moi pour se lever, et s'étira. Il m'était tellement dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser de tout mon amour en ce moment.  
_-" Cette journée m'a épuisée. Pas toi blondinette ? "_ Elle sourit largement vers moi, de ce sourire qui me remplissait de bonheur à chaque instant qu'il apparaissait.  
-_ " Oh que si, petite naine va. "_ Je ris doucement. "_tu devrais aller te reposer Lea, je ne voudrais pas que tu soit trop fatiguée.. Et je te rappelle que tu as un casting demain."_ Je me leva à mon tour, et lui embrassa le haut de sa tête, rendant son sourire encore plus large. Je fondais comme neige au soleil face à cette vision si parfaite.  
-_"Oui, mais à condition que j'ai un gros câlin avant.. "_ Elle me sourit malicieusement avec son regard d'enfant, tout était si adorable venant d'elle. Et Lea savais que de cette manière, je ne pouvais pas ne rien lui céder.  
J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille en la serrant contre moi, souriant affectueusement, et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, blottissant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle me serra au plus possible de sa petite force, ce qui me fit sourire tendrement, glissant mes doigts dans son dos, le caressant avec tendresse.  
_-" Bonne nuit Di.."_ Elle murmura à peine audible, sentant la fatigue la chevaucher de plus en plus.  
-"_ Bonne nuit petite star, fait de beaux rêves.._ " J'embrassa sa joue, puis me détacha de son corps regrettant déjà cette perte de contact.

Une fois au chaud sous les couvertures, j'eus de mal à fermer les yeux sans penser à cette journée. Tout les regards insistants de ma petite brune, ne devais pas être sans explication. Et puis, cette manière qu'elle a de garder un contact physique avec moi..  
Je me tournais sur le côté, et pris le coussin de Lea dans mes bras, respirant son parfum. C'était déjà mieux que rien d'avoir une partie d'elle près de moi pour dormir. C'était un moyen de remplir mes rêves de sa présence.  
Après une heure passer à essayer de m'endormir, rien n'y fait. Je me lève alors pour aller me chercher un peu d'eau, lorsqu'en passant près de la chambre de Lea, j'entendis sangloter. Je toqua à sa porte: aucune réponse. Après une courte minute, je décida d'entrer, la trouvant sur son lit en larmes, pleurant désespérément. Je me précipita à ses côtés sur le lit, et la serra doucement dans mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui n'allais pas. Entre tout ses sanglots, impossible d'en tirer conclusion.  
-_"Lea.. Parle moi, aide moi à comprendre ce qui ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là.."_ Elle secoua la tête, en pleurant encore plus. Je la serrais contre moi aussi fort que possible, sans pour autant l'étouffée, puis lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-_"Chut.. ça va aller ma petite star, calme toi, je suis là, tout près de toi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.._ " Elle mis du temps à calmer ses pleurs, mais fini par y arriver. Je m'allongea, et la tira délicatement par la main pour qu'elle vienne dans mes bras, incapable d'être loin d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi encore plus qu'auparavant, respirant encore un peu trop vite.  
Sa tête dans mon cou, je sentit qu'elle commençait à se détendre. Je glissa la couverture sur nous, ne voulant pas que ma petite brune ai froid. On laissa le sujet pour ce soir, mais je ne compte pas abandonner. Si mon ange va mal, je compte bien savoir ce qui la tracasse tant.  
-_" Je t'aime Di.._ " Elle parla dans un murmure, et je pu sentir son souffle doux contre ma peau.  
_-" Je t'aime plus que tu ne peut te l'imaginer Lea.."_ Pendant que je parlais, sa respiration était devenue lente et profonde. Elle s'était endormie. J'aurais aimer pouvoir lui dire ce soir, tout lui dire. Mais je ne préfère pas brusquer, et que ça soit trop vite pour elle. Autant prendre le temps et faire les choses bien. Je veut que tout soit parfait pour ma douce.  
Je ferma alors les yeux, et laissa le sommeil m'emporter à son tour, la femme que j'aime blottie dans mes bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Les fins rayons du soleil tapaient sur sa peau, sur la partie exposée du haut de son dos. Je pouvais la regarder endormie telle un ange pendant des heures, sans jamais m'en lasser. Une vision si parfaite, et si envoûtante devrait être interdite au regard de toute personne. La nuit, les étoiles, le monde des rêves n'étaient en rien passionnant après avoir assisté à ça.  
Ma main traînait sur les formes de sa hanche, les redessinant en une douce caresse du bout des doigts.  
Après un long moment, je sentit Lea bouger, et elle s'étira dans la paresse du matin, un bâillement sortant de ses lèvres. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger en douceur. Lea se tourna dans mes bras pour me faire face, et ses traits s'étirèrent en un sourire endormi.

_"- Bonjour ma douce.. Tu as bien dormis ?_ " Ma main se posa sur sa joue de façon délicate, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Elle était si belle dans ces moments là. Comme à chaque seconde. Rien n'équivaut à sa beauté pour tout dire.  
"_-Comment pourrais-je avoir mal dormis dans tes bras ? Tu es très confortable._. Dit elle en riant. _Cette nuit était parfaite, si je pouvais la faire durer, je donnerais tout pour._"  
A ces mots, mes bras encerclèrent sa taille, la tirant contre moi. Sa tête se logea dans le creux de mon cou, je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre ma peau, qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Celui ci battait comme un fou en manque d'un amour incertain. Sa voix, son rire, étaient devenus la mélodie qui guiderait ma vie.

"-_ Alors ne la laissons pas se terminer.. Regarde ce monde qui nous entoure. N'est il pas beau ? Pourtant si pathétique quand on y prête attention ! Alors reste avec moi Lea, dans mes bras; ne laisse pas un si merveilleux moment nous échapper.."_  
Elle ancra son regard au mien. Ma douce Lea. Mon petit monde.

"_ Dianna.. La raison de mes larmes hier étaient idiotes. Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. J'ai fais une chose dont je ne suis pas fière.. Rien qu'en ce moment, ce que je fais est mal. Je ne devrais même pas être ici."_  
Je dévisageait Lea dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi avait elle besoin d'user de ces mots ? Le regard vide, je resta muette pour la laisser s'exprimer. Sa main venu se poser sur ma joue, son regard soutenait le mien. _" Di'.. Je suis consciente de tes sentiments. Je les sent, les ressent.. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça Dianna. Je t'aime, mais de manière différente. Tu es ma meilleure amie, sans doute la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde mais.. Rien de plus.. Et je ne veut pas te faire espérer injustement, je n'aurais jamais dû."_

Mes yeux brillaient par les larmes qui s'y formaient. Lea entrouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais je me redressa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Je sortis de la pièce, sur mes joues c'était le désert. Le calme complet. Mais dans mon cœur, c'était la folie, des pleurs en cascades, qui coulaient par les profondes entrailles douloureuses, causées par les mots de celle que j'aime. La seule chose que je retenait, était que l'amour est une longue chute paralysante où l'on fini brisé. C'est aussi beau que douloureux.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me coiffer, cela serait inutile. Un short en jean, un débardeur, et me voilà partie, avec mon coeur brisé pour seul bagage. Je me rendis dans la salle de danse où Lea, moi, et Naya prenions des cours. Par chance, personne n'était présent à cette heure ci. Très vite, les pieds en feu, je dansait au rythme de la musique. Colère, tristesse, déception, amour.. Je chantais avec mon corps sur mes émotions, mes cheveux blonds virevoltants. Je m'évadais dans ma tête, dans mon petit monde, pour vider mon âme de la tristesse qui la hante. Ainsi, je m'évanouis après quelques heures; plus rien ne pouvais compter.


End file.
